


Growing Years

by strkville



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Bobby is Buck's Dad, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), Gen, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Maddie Buckley, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sad and Sweet, Worried Bobby Nash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/pseuds/strkville
Summary: Bobby adopts a 5 year old
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	1. 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby adopts a 5 year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !! This is the first part to Growing Years, a series where we see Buck growing up with Bobby has his dad. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**1997, Los Angeles**

After months of hard work, therapy, paper works and house inspection, Robert Nash is finally approved to adopt a child. He wanted to help feel the void in his life after his family's death. He wanted to help people, more then what his job already wanted him to. He wanted to help kids, by giving them a home, a permanent one. So he came clean, for almost 2 years now. He's proud of himself and is sure that his wife and kids are proud to, from above. 

He stops outside of a children home, Ms Bella children home. He turn off the ignition of his car, the rumbling of the engine coming to a halt.

> **"No one get left behind in this world."**

Was written in big bold letters just below the name of the place. He could see children playing outside on the mini playground or around the yard. He smiles at the sight, letting his heart be warmed up by the sight.

A red-headed lady with matching glasses was standing by the steps leading to the house, observing the children running around with a soft smile with the occasional yell of 'Be careful!' or No's. Bobby made his way to the lady, being careful of the little humans.

"Hi you must be Ms Bella."Bobby ask, getting her attention.

"I am and you are?"It was her turn to ask, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm Bo-Robert Nash."Letting himself be formal for once, he used his first name and straightened himself up. He offered her a hand to shake which Bella greatly accepted.

"Ahh Mr Nash. We were expecting you, just not this early."Bella smiles, leading both her and Bobby away from the commotion outside and into a slightly quieted atmosphere.

"We?"Bobby ask.

"Ah yes We. My sister, Brielle, and I runs this place.There's 20 kids here, all in their different rooms for free time. The toddlers are outside with some kinda volunteers, the infants are with Brielle and the older ones are in the living room or their own room. "Bella explains. "We can help narrow down the option by age group or gender. We understand that every person who come here has a specific want for a kid but we advise to be more open. The kids here are all great kids. Some of them came from rough backgrounds and families and we try to help them through it, to understand their pain to better not only ourselves but also this house."

Bobby took in Bella's word, she was legit. From his eyes, he could see that she really cared for each of the kids here.

"I'm open to any age group or gender."Bobby shrugs, looking around the house, now really taking in the simple design but also loving and uplifting atmosphere. He could make out what sounds like a guitar and singing from the living room.

"Oh, very well then. Feel free to just look around, I'll be in the kitchen cooking up dinner for them."Bella left the room, allowing Bobby to look around. He walks into the living room which walls were painted a beige colour.

He notice a strawberry blonde hair boy with the bluest of blue eyes. The boys stared at Bobby like he was an ancient artifact. He couldn't be more then 5, his baby features still slightly prominent. His cheeks were flushes and his hair was gelled back so that he could see.

"Hey buddy."Bobby approaches, his voice going soft. The boy eyes him warily before deeming him as a trust worthy adult and waved.

"I'm Bobby, what's your name?"Bobby ask, sitting down cross legged across him among the crayons and 

"Bwuck."The boy spoke, making his heart flutter. 

"Well Buck, what do you like to do?"Bobby ask again, trying to make out what he's drawing.

"Fire trwuck!"He exclaims, holding up the drawing.

If Bobby's heart haven't bursted with joy, it has now. "That's a cool truck buddy."

Buck only smiles before resuming drawing, his crayon rubbing intensely off the paper.

"Do you want to see one?"Bobby ask, not sure if he's allowed to bring a kid outside. Buck eyes shoot up, looking at him like he's joking. 

"See fire trwuck? Real?"Buck askes, his eyes glistened with joy.

"Yeah buddy. You just wait here while I go ask Bella ok?"Bobby was quick off his butts to the kitchen.

Bella was quite surprised to see him back so quick. She sat down the knife and rubs her hand against the apron.

"Mr Nash. That was fast."Bella greets.

"Yeah I know I met a boy."Bobby starts, Bella growing interested.

"His name Buck and I saw him drawing a fire truck and I wanted to ask, can I bring him to see a real one? At fire house 118? I promise to keep an eye on him."He felt like he was back in his teen years, asking his mom for permission to hang out after school.

"Of course Mr Nash. He loves fire fighters and everything that comes with it. His bed sheet is fire truck themed."Bella agreed as Bobby perks up. He muttered a thank you before rushing back to the living room. He finds Buck, still on the floor drawing.

"Hey guess what buddy?"Bobby crouches down.

"Ms Bella say yes?"Buck grins.

"She sure did buddy."Bobby could see Buck observing him, to see whether if he's lying before jumping up and grabbing Bobby's hand, dragging him to the front door.

"Before we go in, do you know what you're not supposed to do?"Bobby ask slightly sternly.

"No run?"Buck said.

"Mhm and that you must be with an adult at all time. There's machine here which are dangerous and I don't want you to hurt yourself ok?"Bobby explains in which Buck nods.

"Alright let's go."Bobby turns of the ignition and got out before turning to the passenger seat and picking him up. He rested Buck on his hips as they both approach the station.

"Trwucks!"Buck point out excitedly, pointing to the 2 bright red fire trucks that are stationed at the front of the fire house.

"Yeah buddy! Trucks!"

"More trwucks!"Buck exclaims.

"We only have 2, sadly."Bobby faked a disappointment. "Hey look, it's the captain,do you want to meet him?"Bobby whispers.

Buck look at the older man standing meters away from talking to another firefighter. He look at Bobby suspiciously, skepticism growing.

"Don't worry bud, they're good people."Bobby assures as they approach the duo.

"Hey Cap. Meet my new friend."Bobby introduces. The Captain turns around, expecting to meet a grown adult but instead is faced with a 5 year old. His face softened at the sight.

"Hey buddy. I'm Captain Rickard."Rickard waved.

"I'm Bwuck!"Buck asserted loudly which catches the attention of the fellow fire fighters upstairs.

"Hi Buck. This is Chimney. He's an EMT. Do you know what that is?"Rickard points to the shorter man.

"Well, an EMT is like a nurse. Do you know what that is?"Chimney explains lightly.

Buck nods happily. "Do you want to meet the rest?"Rickard ask, pointing to the upstairs in which Buck agrees.

It was well past 8 now and Buck was passed out on his shoulder. Bobby had this small smile on this face and a knowing look. 

"So, what's the verdict?"Brielle ask.

"I want to adopt him."

"I hope you mean me too. Cause I'm not going anywhere without my baby brother."Said a young lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & feedback are welcomed!


	2. 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's 10 and he meets Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make Maddie younger so that it fits in with the story. So now Maddie's 14 & Buck's 10. May and Harry unfortunately do not exist in this story because it just seems unrealistic, I mean she's gonna be an infant here, I don't believe that she'll just drop Micheal and go to Bobby. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos & enjoy reading !

**2002, Los Angeles**

"Kids, someone who is very important to me is coming here to meet you. I want you to behave ok? Any words of dislike can come after she leave."Bobby instructs Maddie and Buck, who's 14 and 10 now, about meeting Bobby's new girlfriend. Maddie has some misgiving about this but remains ever hopeful for the sake of her brother. Buck nods, still busy playing with his playstation 2. 

"As long as she's different from Cheryl."Maddie scoffed, still vividly remembering how much of a bitch Cheryl was and how badly she treated her and Buck. 

There'll be days when Cheryl was babysit them while Bobby was out on a 24 hour shift and they both hated it. Cheryl knew, as a doctor, what nutritional needs a 8 and 12 year old should get but she didn't give them it. All she offered was bread and some instant noodles, asking Maddie to cook them. Maddie tried to shield Buck from most of it by saving up money and mowing lawns for their neighbours to buy a proper meal for him.

"She's not like Cheryl I promise. She's a police sergeant."Bobby reassures to the 14 year old who still had some skepticism.

"Cheryl was a doctor and yet she was a bitch."Maddie huffed.

"Language."Bobby sternly said. Just as Maddie was about to say something, the door rang.

"If she's not good, I'm calling CPS on your ass."Maddie said, standing to her ground. She didn't have any problems with her Dad. It's just that Bobby always manage to fuck up in the dating pool. 

"Bobby."The lady voice rung through the loft as she pecked a kiss to Bobby's cheeks. He muttered a soft 'hey babe' before moving off to the kitchen, allowing her to meet his kids.

"And you must be Maddie,I'm Athena pleasure to meet you."Athena greets, already taking in Maddie with a warm hug. Maybe Athena wasn't so bad.

"Hey Buck, get your ass off the couch and greet this lady."Maddie scolded, jumping at the opportunity to possibly embarrass her brother.

"I was winning Mads."Buck complained but switch mood once he approached Athena.

"Hi I'm Buck"He calmly introduced, accepting Athena's warm hug.

"You two related? Because you two look like it."Athena questioned.

"Yeah, Maddie over here wouldn't allow Buck to get adopted without her. Buck on the other hand, was asleep during the whole fiesta. The caretaker, Bella and Brielle had to convince child protective services to allow me to adopt both of them."Bobby explains.

"Hey I promised my brother I wasn't gonna leave him along."Maddie countered defensively as the oven rings.

"And that's food. Let's go."Buck was quick to the dining room, already ready to stuff himself with delicious food.

"Hey wash your hands!"Maddie called out, following him. 

"I like your kids Bobby. They're sweet."Athena complimented, watching as they fight over water or soda.

You could say Bobby was living the life right now, having the women of his dreams and 2 amazing kids, he was in his prime just at 37. He watch alongside Athena at the scene, smiling to himself. How did he get so lucky? 

"Alright, she's awesome."Maddie was quick to say after Athena left the house.

Bobby made a face that very well say ' _i told you so_ ' to Maddie. Buck was now back to the couch on his playstation.

"How bout you Buckaroo?"Bobby ask from the kitchen as he wipes the plate dry.

"I mean I'd love to get a kick-ass police sergeant as a mom"Buck shrugs.

This got Bobby thinking, he's a firefighter which is risky and Athena's a sergeant for the LAPD which is equally as risky. If Athena was gonna be their mom, he's gonna risk them losing another parent to a call or a investigation gone wrong. He can't risk that. He can't risk them going back to the system.

"Dad, stop thinking you're too loud."Maddie complained jokingly. 

"I'm just wondering, what if me or Athena died during a call. I mean, you're old enough to understand the outcomes."Bobby whispered, setting the last plate down.

"Dad."Maddie for up from the counter and walked to her father's side."stop thinking about the bad side of things, focus on the good. I'm sure you both have an amazing team who's willing to take the bullet"

Bobby could only smile at her as he feel am endless wave of proudness. She's definitely picked up his knack for giving advice.

"I love you."Bobby muttered, planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you too Dad."Maddie smiled.

"Now go get your brother ready for bed. He's been on that damn game since morning."Bobby shooed her off.

"Hey go brush your ugly teeth and go to bed."He could hear Maddie yell out which followed by a shove from Buck. Soon enough, if became a screaming match that'll probably lead to a fist fight if Bobby haven't stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & feedbacks are welcomed !


	3. 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck goes through his first heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally meeting my girl Hen here ahhhhh  
> this is also gonna be a lengthy chapter I never like those but hey, I got carried away.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos & comments !
> 
> enjoy reading !

**2007**

"Abby, please."Buck's voice was broken, sadness englufing it. He didn't understand what love was but he was sure that he loves Abby Clark. They met during their final year of Middle school and immediately clicked it off. Abby was the good kind of popular, having a nice number group of friends and As and Bs. She was first chair in the school band as a saxophonist as well as the band's leader. 

Buck was quite the opposite, he was the other side of the popularity spectrum and although he had good grades, they weren't amazing. The only thing he was proud of was his Baseball career at Paul Revesi Middle School. 

" _Evan_ , I'm moving away. I tried to convince my parents to stay here in L.A but they won't listen, really I tried but they still insist we move to Australia."Abby look at him with concern, as if she didn't want to break up with him.

"We can make this work, I swear. I'll convince my dad to give me my phone back and we can work it out. Please, don't go."Tears were threatening to escape as he held on to Abby for the last time. It was night out and Bobby had given him special permission to go against his curfew to say goodbye to Abby. 

"I wish we could but I already know how this will end. We'll lose trust in eachother and doubt eachother and eventually, that breakup is gonna be nastier then this. Buck-"Abby cups his face in her hands, wiping away the tears.

"Just remember that I'll always love you. You're my first love Abby."Buck whisper, holding Abby close to him.

"You're mine too and I'll always love you too."Abby was now crying. She didn't care if her parents saw, hell she'll be over the moon if they saw what they have done.

"Visit me some time in the future?"Buck askes, his voice going hopeless.

"Of course,"Abby agreed, letting her tears flow freely onto Buck's jacket. They stood like that for a few good minutes outside of the Clark's residence before Abby's dad call her back in to get ready to head off to the airport.

"Goodbye Buck, I love you."Abby whisper, her eyes staring into Buck's blue one.

"Bye Abby, I love you too."Buck smiles sadly as he allows Abby to kiss him for the last time. 

"Hey kid, didn't know you'll be back soon."Bobby called from the couch who was busy writing down something on his notebook. Buck didn't respond instead, he made a beeline for his room. He just wanted to cry and be miserable. He didn't want anyone to interfer with his pity party. 

Once he closed the door, he broke down. He slide down the door, his back facing it. The tears burst like a heavy rainfall, spilling down his face. He felt the muscle of his chin tremble and the skin of his neck getting wet. Salty drops drenched his white shirt. He press his head against the door as he look up to his room's ceiling. Even though in the dark, he could see the baby blue colour staring down at him so innocently. The sobs were clearly heard from his father but he didn't care as they punch through his muscles, ripping them in the process. He felt numb, hollow like a xylem. His heart was smashed into little shards as he visualise them sitting in his palms. 

Soon those sobs turn into stifled choked ones. He had manage to get up and move to the comfort of his bed, burrowing his head into the pillow. The lights was still off but that didn't fool Bobby,who heard the sobs clear as day but didn't want to interfere, opting to give him some space. He got up from his seat and proceeded down the hall to Buck's room. 

"Kid, you ok?"He asked, softly knocking on his door. He didn't want to startle the kid nor remind him of bad memories.

"No."A soft voice came from behind the door. Bobby was glad that Buck was honest with him and not saying "I'm fine" like any other human but he also got slightly defensive at the statement, wondering who hurt his son.

"Can I come in?"Bobby ask, hand already on the knob.

"Ok."Buck was close to breaking down again but decide to hold it.

The knob twist and Bobby steps in, taking note of Buck's position underneath the comforter and face in the pillow. He sat at the edge of his bed.

"What happened bud?"He softly ask, going through his son's hair with his fingers.

"Abby broke up with me unintentionally."

Bobby's face went through multiple emotions, from sadness to anger to guilt. He felt sad of the boy, he felt angry at Abby for making him like this but he also felt guilty, he was the one who introduced Abby to Buck.

"You wanna talk about it?"Bobby voice was soft, like for a child. 

"Maybe later, I just want to sleep."Buck croak, voice horse. 

"I'll bring in some water and food."Bobby got up after planting a kiss to Buck's forehead.

"I want some chocolate if that's alright?"Buck whispers.

"That's fine. Goodnight kid."Bobby left the room, closing the door softly. He could hear a faint 'goodnight' from behind the door. He smiles to himself, glad that Buck could trust him.

He was in the kitchen cooking some eggs when he heard footsteps from the hallway. The younger boy poke his head around the corner along with Athena who got home extra late yesterday. Buck took his place at the table and stared out the patio, obviously having a lot on his mind.

"He ok?"Athena ask, grabbing two cups of coffee.

"Abby broke up with him."Bobby whispers, out of Buck's earshot.

Athena sighs, "poor boy." Bobby hums in agreement, as he sat the eggs onto a plate before finishing it off with some parsley and cherry tomatoes. He grabs the other cup of coffee and sips it.

"Hen's coming over for lunch later."Athena blurts out.

"Karen?"Bobby asked.

"At work."Athena took a sip of her coffee before taking the plate of eggs down to the table. Bobby followed suit, taking the plate of toast.

"Buck."Bobby said, watching as his son picks at his food.

"I'm not hungry."Buck states, rolling a piece of egg around.

"Are you genuinely not hungry or did the sadness take away your hunger?"Athena ask, looking at him worriedly. Even though they were not married or anything, she still saw Buck and Maddie as her own.

"The latter."He sighs, leaning back against the chair.

"You wanna talk about it?"Athena ask lovingly, setting her fork down.

"Later."Buck only states before standing up and moving off to his room.

Bobby only sighs, feeling his heart break for the boy. 

"Its ok, he'll come to us when he's ready."

Lunch rolls around and Hen has been lightly chatting with Buck at the table while setting down the plates and utensils.

"So how's life? How's Abby. Last I heard y'all had a great weekend at the pier."This made Buck stop at his place, eyes darted to the floor. He felt unused tears stinging as he shook his head.

"We broke up."Buck whispers, eyes still on the floor. Bobby and Athena look at the duo weirdly from the kitchen platform.

"Honey I'm so sorry. If I had known, I shouldn't brought it up."Hen pulled him in, rubbing circles on his back.

"She was moving away to Australia and-and i- god what is wrong with me? Where did I fuck up?"Buck cried out, letting the tears run free.

"Honey you didn't fuck up and there's nothing wrong with you.I understand why she did it. She was moving away, she didn't want to hurt you any further."Hen said, hoping it will calm the boy down.

"We could've made it work!"Buck exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Buckaroo but long distance relationship doesn't normally work out."Hen sadly told him.

"And how would you know that?"Buck pull away.

"My ex girlfriend did the same thing. Ava, she was going to prison. Not moving away but still basically the same thing. We could only talk to eachother at designated timing and we couldn't show any form of affection. It felt limited, like how a long distance relationship is expect it's through a screen."Hen explains, looking at him with sad and soft eyes.

"I just miss her."Buck whispers, his eyes dry of tears.

"I know hon,"Hen smiles.

Bobby and Athena could only watch sadly from where they were, watching the scene unfold with sad eyes. They only hope that Abby Clark hasn't done much damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update today :)
> 
> Kudos & Feedbacks are appreciated !


	4. 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck goes to College.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be in Buck's pov !
> 
> thanks for the kudos & feedback !

**2011**

"You know, you don't really need a college degree to be a fire fighter."Bobby comment for the millionth time. I fight a laugh as I fix my duffle bag on my shoulder.

"Yeah but I need it if I want to beat you dad."I joked, slapping a hand onto his shoulder. We stood on the campus' garden, looking around as we see students of various years walking around with their friends or just with their phone.

"When you beat me, I'm probably retired so,"Bobby shrug, looking at me like a proud father although I'm slightly taller then him.

"I just wish Maddie was her."I muttered.

"I know son. I know."Bobby sigh. "But enough chatting let's go up to main office so we can get you settled down."

"I lowkey wish that my room mates are either cute or hot."I laugh, picking up a box.

"I don't want to hear your sex life."Bobby scolded.

"Aw c'mon dad. We all know how loud you and mom are."Bobby's face immediately goes red as he picked up the pace to the office.

After all the paperwork are done and we got the room number and key, we made our way to the dorms. I felt this weird sensation of running back and never coming here but a part of me also felt like I needed this. I needed to grow up. After Maddie left, I just felt alone and useless. I became so dependent on Maddie and Bobby that when they're not here, I can't do anything. 

Just stepping into the elevator made my nerves go haywire, my breathing rapid and shallow. Thankfully, Bobby was so engrossed in gushing over college life that he didn't notice. My hand had gone cold despite the hot weather and his stomach made turns. He wants this but he felt like he wasn't ready for this. That he should have just gone through with firefighter training but he wanted to excel in fire fighting. 

Bobby opens the door with his free hand and switch on the lights to see 2 bunk beds expect for one with a small desk underneath. There were also 2 separate desk on each side of the bunks along with a dresser. There was also a small charging port and counter with a microwave and coffee maker on it ready for use. A small bathroom was stationed at the side of the room, with a sliding door. A smile tug at my lips, immediately getting rid of my nerves.

"So thoughts?"Bobby ask, setting the box down to properly let himself have a look.

"Its cosy."I smiled, throwing a duffle bag onto the top bunk with the desk beneath it and setting my box down. 

"Well I have to pick up Athena soon so I'll just leave you to get unpacking."Bobby announced which I half ignored.

"Yeah ok."I replied, still in awe.

"I'll see you soon?"Bobby pulled me into a hug, patting my back before pulling away.

"Yup, every school break."

"You know you don't have to move in."Bobby reminded. 

"I know but I just wanted to feel like I'm independent. I want to grow up."I announce.

Bobby look at me with proud eyes which were close to crying.

"Love you kid."Bobby said, patting me.

"Love you too Dad."And that was it, he walked out of the door. Time to start unpacking. I rip open one of the boxes with a pair of pen knife. There wasn't much, you'll think it is as there's two boxes but I just wanted to bring my pillow. I don't trust others pillow. I took it out and toss it up to the bunk along with my duffle. 

After what felt like centuries, I managed to get everything in where I want. With the consideration of my roommates who happens to be coming in soon. 

"Whew look like someone made themselves comfortable."The voice comments, as I hear a thud on the bottom bunk.

"Wow what a way to say hey."I chuckled, sitting up and looking down from my bunk. Woah, that guy was cute. Like hella cute. He's _Patrick Stump cute._ He wore a basic shirt and jeans along with a gray bomber jacket. 

"Hey I'm Nick. Biology and English."He introduced himself, a smile plastered to his face.

"I'm Evan but do not call me that, call me Buck instead. Fire Science and Disability studies."I smiles, climbing down the bunk and onto a chair a by desk. Wow thank my soul for not tripping or stuttering, I can be a anxious ball sometimes. 

He took out a photo, a little girl and him. I presume that the little girl is his sister who couldn't be more then 6. "Who's that?"

"That's my baby sis. She died in a fire a year ago."He solemnly said, stroking the picture before taping it to the side of the bunk. 

"I'm sorry man."I muttered, internally slapping myself for asking.

"Nah it's ok. It's quite late anyways, you probably don't have the energy to have a filter."He shrugs, taking more things out. I decided to not make it more awkward and let it fall into a comfortable slience.

"She died in a house fire, caused by a gas leak."Nick said, out of nowhere. "I remember a fire captain, he tried to save my sis but he almost got caught in the flames that his team had to persuade him to leave. I wish I could thank him for his efforts, even though she didn't make it out before it went up in flames.If I remember correctly, he's name is Bobby N-something, "He added on. 

"Bobby Nash?"I look at him who looked at me like I'm crazy.

"How ya know that?"He asked, leaning forward.

"He's my dad, he adopted me and my sister when I was 5."What a small world. My roommate is someone who my dad's fire team had saved. The 118 was really something else. 

"What a coincidence."He trails off. 

"HEYHEY!"A voice booms through the door, ruining our perfect, comfortable slience and slight talk.

Me and Nick look at him thinking, _did we get a crazy maniac as a roommate??_ I hope we didn't but I also lowkey wish I did. It's nice to have someone with a crazy amount of happiness and energy.

"I'm Dean, Ines. Cosmetology and Music."He grins, obviously ignoring our shocked and amused faces.

"Ok. Do you want food?"Nick ask, weariness in his voice.

"Sure."Dean shrugs, tossing his bag to he bed above Nick before walking off to another desk and sat down.

I smiled, my nervousness has finally left me alone with my new friends. I was elated for the future to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so dry im so sorry :(
> 
> kudos & feedback are appreciated !


	5. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's first day at the 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos & feedback !

**2017**

The uneasy feeling in his stomach only intensifies as he walks into the station, smelling what could only be his dad cooking breakfirst. Bobby had already told him that his uniform was already washed, dried and is hanging infront of his locker. He tugs at the hem of his shirt, beads of sweat rolls down his neck as he felt his body heat up from all he nervousness. He never liked first day, expect for college, that was his favourite. He hated how he had to 'seemingly' go into a new schedule, meet new people and get comfortable around them.

He had bulked up quite a bit during college, Dean would drag him to the gym during Saturdays and while Nick would 'polity' ask him to go play a game of basketball with him. He misses them, dearly. Dean had gone off to Vancouver to work as a make up artist for a TV company while Nick moved to San Francisco to teach Biology at a High school. Buck was the only one who stayed here, training to be a firefighter. They're still in touch with one another and would face time whenever they can. 

"Ah Buck! I was wondering what took you so long."Bobby calls out from above, who was holding a coffee mug. "If I had known you'll be coming in at this timing, I wouldn't have let you moved out."

"Christ Dad, I'm 25. I'm a functional adult."Buck sighs, shooting dangers at his father jokingly.

"I don't know about the functional part son."Bobby points out which Buck can't disagree to. Instead, he just rolls his eyes and made his way to the locker room. He notices the uniform, Bobby had hung it there like he promised. His heart warms a little. He quickly got to changing after tossing his bag onto the bench.

"Hey hurry up. I did not train you to be this slow."Bobby calls out from above again, this time having this mischief flare in his eyes He was going to embarrass the hell out of Buck and he _knows_ it. He shouldn't have agreed to join his dad's fire house if this was going to happen.

"Do you see why having a fire captain as your dad suck?"Buck jokingly whispers to Hen and Chimney who was sitting at the table.

"Nope I do not see a problem."Chimnrg shrugs as Hen chuckles.

"Shut up and eat."Bobby retorted, setting a plate of breakfirst which he once remembers eating infront of him.

"Fluffy omelette? Dude you serious? You haven't made this since I was 8!"Buck look at Bobby in a shocking manner, wondering why his old man decided to make a childhood favourite.

"It's your first day here. Conside it a treat."Bobby pats him on his shoulder before sitting down at the head of the table.

Buck felt his the pit in his stomach wash away as he actually finally felt content. He was in his dream job, with the people who helped him here and cares about, a stable group of friends. But then he remembers, Maddie. She was still off with Doug in Pennsylvania doing god knows what. He misses her like hell but also can't do anything about it except to wait it out.

It was Buck's first call and it was nothing he expected. A kid and his grandparents are being invaded by a man with dementia who had mistaken their house for his. Well, he forgotten they had moved house after dispatch told Athena that his wife was on the line. They were stationed outside, waiting for the clear to move in. Apparently, the grand dad had suffered an heart attack and fainted, leaving their gun with the kid. It was a mess, people running in and dispatch voices mixing with orders. Bobby was out with Athena, trying to get the man to leave while the rest of the 118 was standing by the truck—equipment already out.

"Ok guys, we got the clear. Buck, follow me as we clear a path for Hen and Chim to get to the grand dad."Bobby instructs, his eye mainly on his son. He was worried, like any father would. 

"I'll be fine."Buck whispers to Bobby, who was nervously shoving things to Buck while he took a battering ram, you know the one that they use to breach through doors, and took the team toward the house. Buck was right behind him with Hen and Chim following them. 

"You know, I still think it's weird that the chief allowed Buck to join his daddy's fire house."Chim jokingly states which made the father-son duo to glare at him while He snorts. They continued their jorney through the house, the darkness causing them to be at a disadvantage.

"There's another father-son duo at the NYFD. I don't see why us Los Angeles people can't do it too."Bobby muttered, a sarcastic underlying tone comes with it.

A loud banging started to enter their atmosphere, catching all of their attention. Bobby moved toward the door, battering ram in hand and ready to break down the door. Buck follow suit, an axe in hand as a precaution while the paramedic duo held onto their medic stuff.

"Alright, 1.2.3"Bobby muttered, before clashing the ram against the wooden door. Knocking it down. There stood a kid behind the door, who had the gun which is emitting smoke. No, it couldn't be. His grandmother stood by his side, a horrified look on her face while her husband laid on the floor.

Bobby fell back, dropping the ram in the process. He brought a hand up to his shoulder, which was dripping blood profusely.

"Dad!"Buck shouts, dropping the axe and moving to his father's side.

"Dad! Nonono. I-I'm gonna radio Athena in just. Please stay awake."Buck whispers, eyes already threatening to spill. He used his trembling hand to reach for his radio, asking fro Athena.

"Help."Buck croak, as he watch his father eyes slowly lose it strength to stay awake and the blood flowing. His blood run cold as he tried to keep his cries in. Chim was checking on the grandfather while Hen was on Bobby.

"He's losing a lot of blood Buck."Hen look at him sympathetically.

"Athena. Dad got shot."Buck cried out, as Bobby eyes slowly flutter shut, his mouth agape. "I-I don't know what to do." His voice had gone soft, fear taking over him. Hen sticks her hand out, asking for his radio. Buck complied, not having the energy to explain the situation to his step-mom. He heard Hen talking, explaining what happened as shouts and orders intensified on the other side. Buck let his tears flow loosely as the sirens grew closer. 

"Wait here while I go call them in."Hen said but Buck wasn't having it. He was string enough for his Dad. He wanted to save him, like how he had saved him all these years ago. So he did what any other son would do. He picked up Bobby bridal style, running down the stairs and out to the front door with Hen rushing after him.

"Over here."Buck calls out, his tear stained face glowing under he L.A moon light. The paramedics took Bobby away from him and Athena joined Buck, holding him close.

Athena held his hand as he bring the much bigger boy to her height, letting the tears rush out. Athena rubs her step-son's back, whispering words of comfort. 

Buck sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever. The 'OCCUPIED' light was still on and his legs were going numb from all the sitting. Chim had gone off with Hen to get some food for Athena and Buck. Buck was looking straight to the wall, not caring if people gave him weird looks. His mind was blank, he was tired. His first day and already someone on the team had gotten hurt and it had to be his dad. Athena was talking to a few officers, wondering how they'll deal with the boy.

"Family of Bobby Nash?"The doctor walk out, holding a clip board.

"Uh-H me. I'm his son."Buck rushed over, nearly losing his balance. 

"Well for starters, he's gonna be fine. I estimate full recovery in a 3-4 weeks. The bullet luckily didn't cause any major damage expect for a ton of blood loss. He's currently under anesthesia but will be waking up soon. He's in room 304."The doctor explain.

"Thanks"Buck muttered, running off. He'll text Athena the room later, he needed to see his dad now. As he arrived to the elevator, he wondered if Maddie would answer him if he told her what happened. He might as well try. Instead of calling, he texted her. He lost a generous amount of respect after leaving him even after everyone they knew warning her about Doug. But she still was his sister, she deserved to know. 

"Dad."Buck whispers, as he sat by his dad's bed side. 

"I'm here Buck."Bobby croak out, his eye filled with love.

"I thought I've lose you."Buck whispers, his eyes glistened with tears.

"I could never Buck. I love you way too much to leave this early."Bobby whispers.

"I love you Dad."Buck muttered.

"Love you too Buck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it got really dry at the end. I just lost all energy to write and wanted to just finish it up. But, last chapter soon. idk when but I'll mostly likely release it a week after this.
> 
> Kudos & feedback are appreciated !


	6. present day : 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew whew whew last chapter. Nothing bad gonna happen I promise.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos & feedback !

**present day : 2020**

"Happy birthday day to you,"The team sang as Bobby brought in a home made red velvet cake, Buck's favourite. It was Buck's 28th birthday and Bobby couldn't be more happy. His son has finally found stability in life, he had a job he loves, a man and a step son who he equally adores, Maddie was back. Bobby wanted to just drop the cake and give his son a bone crushing hug. 

Buck stood there in the middle of the fire house, a wide smile and eyes tearing. Eddie held a confetti popper along with the rest which went off as they finish singing. 

"Make a wish son."Bobby said, holding the cake with candles that spelled "BUCK". Buck look at him with child like eyes, oh how he missed his kids when they were little. Buck close his eyes and blew the candles, the smoke flying away from the duo. 

"So is this the time when I can know what my son has wished for?"Bobby ask sheepishly, not hoping for a answer as they walk up the stairs with the team and a few close friends in tow. Athena was held up by traffic unfortunately but she promised to be here and Bobby was holding onto that promise very dearly. No matter how old his children are, he won't tolerate nor be with women who doesn't give two shits about them even if it's Athena. 

"Hm maybe. I wished that my request to adopt Christopher will get approved."Buck whispers, eyeing Eddie and Chris. When Bobby first introduced Buck to Eddie, he knew something was going to happen. He knew his son way too well that he knows what a love struck Buck is. Bobby looked at him and mounted a word of encouragement before shooing him off to be with his own family. 

That when it hits him. Buck has his own family now. He's no longer solely his son and Bobby couldn't be more proud. Hen took the cake away from him after making a sarcastic comment which he ignored, too focus on the fact that Buck had grown up. He wasn't the little shy boy who had nightmares practically everyday. He was no longer the lazy, always playing video game boy. He was no longer the middle school graduate who was fresh out of a relationship. He was no longer the rookie who he managed to convince the cheif to join his team. 

Athena walked up to her husband who was close to tears. Athena followed Bobby's eyes to the wholesome scene unfolding infront of them. Chimney and Maddie were serving up cake while Hen was with the drinks. Buck was helping Chris to the dining table while Eddie carried a plate of cake, everyone was laughing and having fun. A soft volumed music played as it helps soothe the atmosphere into a comfortable, casual one. 

"He's all grown up." Bobby chokes out, his eyes watering as he watch the team.

"He is and you know what? He managed to find a amazing man who he is going to marry in a few months time."Athena softly said, rubbing her palm against Bobby's arm.

"Hey you two gonna join us or what?"Hen called out, having a knowing look on her face. She knew what Bobby was feeling now, it was too obvious to another parent. 

Hen was surprised no one else caught one, especially Eddie. Anyone with a kid would know what's the face every parent make when their kid is either grown up or has done something big. She likes to refer it to parental proudness. 

"Abby?"Buck said, stopping dead on his track. It's been 10 years since she last visit and that was when they're 18. Buck felt tears pricking. Buck will always have this little part of him that loves her, very much but it wasn't the same as 13 years ago. 

It took the crew by surprise. Chim and Eddie had no idea who she is since Buck isn't a real talker about his exes. Hen however, has this shock look. She didn't expect it at all. On the other hand, Bobby and Athena were pleased that she was able to make it. Buck's face grew a huge grin, skipping over and pulling her into a big hug. 

Although Abby now lives in Ireland with her husband and kid, the two still keep a close relationship. Often texting each other whenever there's time. Buck even has Ireland's time on his world clock, which is rare. She hasn't visited in almost 10 years but Buck doesn't blame her, she had her own life to live.

"Yeah it's me."Abby awkwardly said, every eyes on her now. 

"Guys, this is Abby."Buck introduced, remembering that only 2 person here knew who she was. "She's my ex. Well that's too harsh. We're friends now."

A soft laugh escape from the duo. 

"Hi I'm Eddie, his fiancé."Eddie spoke up. Bobby laughed internally, Eddie was 100% jealous to the max and probably getting defensive. 

"I know, Buck talks about you a lot when we text occasionally."Abby smiles, trying to ignore the fact that Eddie was being defensive. 

"Then why haven't I heard of you."Eddie ask.

"Well I ask him not too. It's a long story."Abby explains lightly, waving her hand around as if it's too say it's not a big deal but oh no, Bobby knew it was a big deal. Big enough to even have to file in a restraining order against your father. 

"We got all day girl."Hen said. Her posture were giving off a defensive aura and Bobby and Athena just wanted to laugh. They had no reason too.

So Abby explained 13 years of her life in 10 minutes with the occasional questions thrown at her which she graciously answered. Everyone grew less defensive after wards but Eddie still remain a little. I mean, if your fiancé ex just showed up with no warning. Wouldn't you get defensive? 

"So how's Ireland? How's Matthew and Lukas?"Buck askes. Buck wanted to meet Matthew and Lukas desperately but couldn't find the guts ask, he felt as if he was overstepping. 

"Oh Matt's fine. What can a 3 year old do other them be super cute but also super annoying at times. Lukas has he own things to deal with but he recently got a promotion. Also, there's another."Abby said. Buck raised his eyebrows at the last sentence. 

"What do you mean another?"Buck askes, his face full of shock.

"His name is Micheal Evan Bryne and you can meet him if you want."Abby said, an excitement tone to it. 

"I can?"Buck shierked, clearly way too stoked.

"Yeah just meet me at the Las Costa at 6."Abby smiled, her hand reaching up to her phone to check the time.

"I need to get going. See you soon?"Abby askes.

"Of course."Buck smiled. Abby walked off after waving goodbyes to everyone else. Eddie join him not long after. 

"Wow calm down with the jealously there Eds."Buck jokes, knowing those eyes. He fiancé was jealous and he wanted to kiss him and tell him nothing is going on. But he wanted to tease him a little.

"I'm not jealous."Eddie retorted defensively, taking a huge bite of his cake.

"Hm sure, maybe you're right to be jealous."Buck whispers to Eddie ear, which sent shivers down his spine. 

"What?"Eddie ask, confusion written everywhere.

"Nothing. Now if I'm correct, Nick and gang will be here soon."Buck walks off, leaving a confused man behind.

"Wait up! What do you mean?"Eddie calls out as Buck walks down the stairs, purposely ignore his calls.

Buck was happy. 

He have everything he wanted.

And he wanted nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see i kept my promise, nothing bad happened :)
> 
> well, see you next time when I figure out what to do! Toodles!


End file.
